1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to vehicle throttle (acceleration) and brake (deceleration) controls mounted to a steering wheel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Control of a vehicle's throttle and brake mechanisms is generally performed via throttle and brake foot pedals. However, such systems also include complimentary input systems, such as pedals or buttons located on or approximate to a steering wheel, to implement cruise control functionality. Additionally, some of these functions may also include adaptive technology to add or reduce speed.
These controls are generally provided to gently increase or decrease the car's speed without the need to press on the throttle or brake pedals. Further, several systems have been designed for handicapped or disabled persons to implement hand control pedals which mimic the foot pedals for throttle and brake control. Such systems are generally retrofitted into a standard vehicle, requiring significant modification to the vehicle.